Customers often call a company service call center or access a company's web page to perform a specific customer task such as change their address, pay a bill, alter their existing services, or receive assistance with problems or questions regarding a particular product or service. When calling, the customers may either speak with customer service representatives (CSR), also known as agents, or interact with an automated self-service application such as an interactive voice response (IVR) system. Because of the high costs associated with live service agents and because companies often do not employ enough agents to handle all the customers during peak customer calling times, companies are transitioning many of the customer tasks performed by agents to be primarily performed by the automated self-service applications. Therefore, the customers typically do not interact with a live person while performing the customer task when using the automated self-service applications. Because the customers do not interact with a live agent while performing customer tasks, the companies do not know if the customers actually accomplish their customer tasks and the satisfaction levels of customers. Therefore, many companies typically assume that the customers are completing customer tasks using the automated self-service applications and that the customers are satisfied whether or not the assumption is actually correct.